Doragory
was a moth chouju created by Yapool from the tokusatsu TV series, Ultraman Ace. Doragoris appeared in Ultraman Ace episodes 7 and 8. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 67 m *Weight: 58,000 t *Origin: Yapool dimension → Maria No. 1 launch site History Ultraman Ace Appearing mysteriously in a forest while Alien Metron Jr. planned to destroy TAC. Doragoris made its way towards TAC's HQ, and easily withstood most of TAC's attacks. Hokuto and Minami transformed into Ultraman Ace and fought with the Choju while Metron Jr. attacked the main control center of TAC. The fight lasted a long time until Ace used the Ultra Barrier, an attack which took up a lot of energy, but managed to incapacitate Doragoris by sending him into another dimension. Once Metron Jr.'s identity was exposed to the others, Yapool brought Doragoris back to Earth to assist Metron Jr., whom was revealed to be working alongside Yapool. Minami and Hokuto transformed back into Ultraman Ace again and fought both Doragoris and Metron Jr. but was quickly overpowered, Things only worsened when the monster Muruchi suddenly appeared, joining in on the fray, and attacking Ace as well. Muruchi's appearance however did not last long after he accidentally rammed into Doragoris, angering the Choju into viciously killing Muruchi by tearing off his jaw and left leg. Ace resumed attacking Doragoris from behind, but it was pointless as Metron Jr. and Doragoris soon double-teamed Ace once again. Ace had no choice but to use the Ace Barrier again, sending both Metron Jr. and Doragoris to another dimension by splitting in two. Doragoris and Metron Jr. later reappeared to stop a missile that was sent to destroy a meteor that was threatening Earth was nearing its launch. TAC attacked them both until Minami and Hokuto transformed into Ultraman Ace once again. Ace managed to hold both at bay until the missile launched. Ace managed to kill Metron Jr. by slicing him in half with the Ultra Guillotine, but then he was too weak to fight off Doragoris as his color timer began to blink, and Doragoris beat him without mercy until it stopped blinking, and Ace fell to the ground, dead. Just then, the missile from before had struck and destroyed the meteor. Sunlight found its way to Ace's head fin, and his power and life was completely restored! Ace started attacking Doragoris with ease until he punched a hole straight through Doragoris's belly. As the monster cried out in pain, Ace then created a sword to slice off Doragoris' head. He then destroyed the remaining body with his Metallium Ray, ensuring that it stayed dead. Trivia *Doragoris is one of very few kaiju to kill an Ultra. He beats up Ultraman Ace until his color timer stops. *Similar to Gyaos in the Gamera saga, their are a few moments where Doragoris can sound like he's screaming his own name. Ultraman Mebius Doragoris reappeared in episode 25 of the series Ultraman Mebius. The second Choju to return to Earth, Doragoris appeared out of the sky from the same dimension that Vakishim emerged from and instantly began attacking the surrounding area. GUYS quickly flew into action, attacking the monster until Doragoris fled back to his dimension without warning. In reality, GUYS learned that this Doragoris was the original and was still trying to destroy the missile base from Ultraman Ace. Taking the form of a large moth, Doragoris attacked a woman whom had befriended GUYS, entering her body and possessing her in order to destroy the weapon. After failing to destroy it, Doragoris left her body and manifested itself into its normal form outside, with Yapool intact. In no time flat, Mirai was able to turn into Ultraman Mebius and the two titans fought hard. Mebius seemed to have the upper hand at first until Doragoris managed to knock down Mebius, grabbing his face with his hand. GUYS knew they had to act fast, and so teamed up with Mebius to attack the Choju. Doragoris then tried to escape using his dimension breaking powers, but Mebius transformed to Brave Mode and ultimately destroyed Doragoris with the Infinity Cross-Beam. Trivia *In this series, Doragoris has the ability to fire red lightning bolts from both his mouth and his eyes. He also has the ability to possess a person, by transforming into a human-sized moth and entering the person's body by transforming into a purple mist. His projectile lightning would be used again for Ultra Galaxy. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Doragoris reappeared in episode 11 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. While Rei's Gomora was battling a threatening Velokron, a stray Doragoris came onto the scene to assist the other choju by attacking Gomora. Rei summoned Eleking to even the odds for Gomora by having him battle Doragoris. As Gomora fought and eventually defeated Verokron, Doragoris managed to hold his own against Eleking until Gomora came to assist Eleking. Doragoris was no match for the two monsters and was destroyed by Eleking's Electric Beam. Trivia *The Doragoris Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Doragoris's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Doragoris is seen battling Sadora, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. *Ultra Galaxy was the first time Doroagoris wasn't under the control of Yapool. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Doragoris returned in episode 4 of the sequel series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Doragoris was Alien Metron's first monster. He was the second monster to fight against Burst-Mode Reimon and Reionic Burst Gomora. Doragoris was no match for Reionic Burst Gomora’s strength and was easily pummeled. Ultimately, Alien Metron was forced to recall him for his own safety. Since then, Doragoris was not seen again. It is likely that Doragoris was killed or deleted when Metron was killed by Burst Mode Reimon. Trivia *The Doragoris Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Doragoris's appearance in the series. Doragoris is seen battling Antlar, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Ironicly, both monsters DO appear together in the same episode. *Doragoris being one of Alien Metron's monsters was intended to pay homage to his first appearance, being the bodyguard to Metron Jr. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Doragoris reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was betrayed and killed along with Nova by Ultraman Belial during the final battle. Trivia *The Doragoris Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Doragoris's appearance in the film. *Doragoris is one of the chouju that makes up Beryudora's Body in the film. Ultraman Ginga Doragoris apperas as one of the Spark Dolls in the series. He is given to Kenta after a incident with Hikaru and plans to use Doragoris for revenge and to find some of the other Spark Dolls. He is soon come to his senses when punched by his friend and soon discover Jean-Nine. With no other Spark Doll, he uses Doragoris to fight the giant, he gets beaten down pretty easily so he is swaped out for Ultraman Ginga. Powers and Weapons *Combustion Breath: Doragoris can exhale a powerful stream of explosive flames from his mouth. Can cause large explosions. *Finger Missiles: Doragoris can fire tiny missiles from his fingers. While not very powerful, they can be fired in rapid succession. Figure Release Information Rarity A Doragoris Spark Doll will be released in Bandai's Ultraman Ginga toyline. 5203886561_8b3b974b2a_m.jpg|Popy Doragoris from Popy Japan Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Chouju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Flying Kaiju